<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Untie Me by Poetic_Fiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639203">Don't Untie Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco'>Poetic_Fiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jonathon pine light dom, sex without plot, sub Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This little gem came about when I played the made up fic title game. People sent me a title and I wrote what came to mind.<br/>The made up title was "Don't Untie Me"<br/>Of course I picked our beloved Jonathan Pine being a little kinky with our reader. If you've read this on Tumblr, I have expanded on our little scene, as it were.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Pine &amp; Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Untie Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/gifts">frostbitten_written</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          A whimper escapes her lips as Jonathan smiles against her inner thigh. His teeth and tongue are intimately familiar with the sensitive skin there while he moves devastatingly slow to where she wants his mouth the most. Her hands are bound above her head with the silk necktie he was wearing only a short while ago. “You are gorgeous all desperate for me and helpless to my attentions. Not to mention the noises escaping those perfect lips.” He smiles again as she flushes with the praise. </p><p>        Her breasts heave with every breath as she sinks her teeth into her perfect bottom lip when he brushes deft fingertips through her glistening folds. Her body shakes in a full body shudder that has him licking his lips salaciously. “You are an absolute delight darling, and you taste, fucking devine.” He groans as he licks his fingers in a lewd gesture before gathering more of her arousal on his fingers causing her back to arch up off the bed. “Beautiful.” He praises as he offers his fingers to her. She sucks on them greedily and his praise continues. “Such a good girl for me. I am going to eat this heavenly pussy of yours and you are going to come on my tongue. I want to hear you, love. Do you understand?” </p><p>        “Yes, sir.” She says, just above a whisper. Her back bows off the bed at the first swipe of his tongue against her weeping sex. He dips his tongue inside her and her vision tunnels as she screams his name. He nudges her clit with his nose as he adds a finger in a coaxing motion that has her clenching on his fingers as the waves of pleasure pull her under into pure bliss. She moans his name, her head thrown back in rapture while he watches, completely entranced at the sight of her. </p><p>          “Such a good girl for me.” He coos once she comes back to herself. He reaches for the make shift restraints at the headboard, when she whimpers in protest. “What is it sweet girl?”</p><p>         “Please, sir. Don’t untie me. Not yet.” She pleads with him.</p><p>         “Like I said, you are such a good girl for me.” He says with a wolfish smile as he backs away from her bound wrists, to turn his attentions instead, to her bare breasts. His large hands on her naked skin drives her to begging, as he rolls her nipples between his thumb and index finger. </p><p>         "Please sir." She pleads as she writhes beneath him. He ignores her pleas as he sucks a delicious bruise into the skin of her collarbone before retreating from her to stand beside the bed. She whimpers at the loss of his touch as his heated gaze remains upon her naked form, just aching for his attention. She bites her lip again in desperation for him, at the sight of his rock hard cock. He keeps his features schooled, though the fiery creature of desire residing inside him is just burning to be set free.</p><p>         "I'm sorry love. You were asking me something?" He asks in mock innocence as he finally begins to undress himself. She licks her lips, suddenly wishing he had untied her so she could lave her tongue on every square inch of sinewy muscle and delicious, bare flesh currently being exposed before her eyes. The bed dips as he rejoins her, climbing up her body as the familiar weight of him rests against her inner thighs, falling open in invitation.</p><p>          "I need you to fuck me sir, please." She says quietly. Her eyes are dark with want and her lips parted in her thirst for him as he nips and kisses his praises into her neck and along her jaw.</p><p>          "You've been such a good girl for me, baby and you're so pretty when you beg. I fully intend to fuck you into oblivion and take you completely apart until I am all that is on your mind and my name is the only word you bother to remember." His voice is low and sultry, like sin dipped in honey as he lines his weeping cock up with her dripping sex. He swallows the filthy moan she releases, greedily as he slowly plunges into her tight channel. He relishes in her wet heat completely surrounding him, dropping his head to rest his forehead against her flushed cheek while attempting to keep a leash on his quickly unraveling self control. They breathe in each others ragged breaths as he pulls out to the tip, only to drive back into her, setting a devastating pace while keeping a bruising grip on her hips. "No holding back darling. I want to hear your moans and screams as they belong to me now." He rasps into her ear between thrusts.</p><p>          "Fuck. Jona-" She cries out as she remains helpless with her hands bound above her head. He continues plunging into her with abandon, dragging them closer to the edge of their sweet surrender. He can feel her pleasure peaking as he cants his hips, hitting a prized place inside her making her scream his name as her thighs begin to shake. </p><p>           "Be my good girl and come for me." He growls out as he reaches down, applying slight pressure to the treasured pearl at the apex of her thighs. Her back arches into him as she clenches around his cock tightly while keening his name. His thrusts stutter and stall as she squeezes him too tightly to hold on causing him to spill inside her with her name on his lips. He pulls out after a few moments and reaches up to remove the tie binding her hands. He receives no protests this time around and she wraps her arms around him instantly, kissing him soundly. He continues whispering praises into her mouth, against her lips as he tangles his fingers in her hair. </p><p>             "Rest now dear." He whispers in her ear. "I plan on using this tie again before the sun comes up." </p><p>           </p><p>         </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! Time for a cold shower my loves?<br/>As always your kudos and comments give me life!!<br/>Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco<br/>Have an idea for a fic? Shoot me an ask or dm me!!<br/>Much love,<br/>-Fi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>